Human Languages
Below is a list of any human spoken languages known in Glorantha *Writing systems should be listed to Human Scripts. *Human languages can be divided to several families Agimori Languages Arbennan Language *Spoken in Jolar by the Arbennan. Doraddik *Spoken by the sedentary Agimori of Kothar and Zamokil Kresh Language *Spoken by the Kresh Tarint *Also known as Tanglanku *Spoken by the Agimori of Tarien Artmali Languages *The language of the Artmali. *They have influenced the Fonritans and Teshnos Veldang Language *Spoken by the Veldang of Zamokil. Hsunchen *The Hsunchen speak their own totemic language. *This has been demonstrated to be the same regardless of chronology and distance. *For example, the Pendali of Dawn Age Seshnela, the Basmoli of Prax and the Basmoli of Tarien all speak the same language despite having no contact with each other for over two thousand years. Logical Languages Carmanian Language *Spoken by the Carmanians. Kachasti Language *The oldest logical language. *Used by the Kachasti to speak to the inhabitants of Western Genertela. *Prior to its invention, the people of Danmalastan spoke by thought alone. *It is presumed ancestral to all other logical languages. Loskalmi Language *Spoken by the Loskalmi Ralian Language *Spoken by the Safelstrans of Ralios Seshnegi Language *Spoken by the people of Tanisor, the Quinpolic League and the Castle Coast Vadeli Language *Spoken by the Vadeli Waertagi Language *Language of the Waertagi. *It may be related to speech of the Janubians, Safelster and the Oroninae. Zzaburi Language *The language of the Zzaburi *Unchanged from the time of the Republic of Zerendel. Masloi Languages *The languages of the descendents of Thinobutu Elamlanni *A series of dialects spoken on Miirdek *Each city-state has its own dialect. Kimotian Language *Spoken by Kimotians Kumankan Language *Spoken in the Kumanku Isles. Onlaksian *Spoken in Flanch. Thinokan *Spoken by the people of Thinokos in Fonrit Pelorian Balazaring Language *Spoken by the Votanki Dara Happan Language *Ancient language of Dara Happa *Spoken only by priests and scholars *Also known as Firespeech Eolian *Spoken by the people of Thrice Blessed *Said to be unrelated to any other language. Jarstic *Spoken by the people of Jarst New Pelorian *Language of the Lunar Empire. *Created by Deneskerva during the Seleran Wars. Pelandan Language *Spoken by the Pelandans. Comment *From newer material, it seems that there are five root languages in Peloria, one each for the Pelandans, Darjiinians, Rinliddi, Zarkosites and Dara Happans. *The Zarkosite languages will include not only the Votanki and Vanchites but also the Eolians and the extinct Gamatae. *The Jarstic language will be related to Dara Happan. Pentan Languages *Spoken by the Pentans and related peoples. *Each major tribe has its own dialect. Pure Horse Speech *Spoken by the extinct Pure Horse Tribe and the Grazers *The Grazers do not use it when talking with outsiders. *It has no written form. Praxian Language *Spoken by the Praxians of the Wastelands, including the Morocanth *It has no written script *A knot script is used to record some information. Tanyen Languages Imperial *Spoken in Vormain Kralori Language *Spoken in Kralorela *Created by Vayobi from fifteen local languages. Stultan *Spoken in Bliss in Ignorance *Influenced by Darktongue Tanyen *Most common language in the Eastern Isles Teshnan Languages *Believed to be a fusion of Artmali and Tanyen languages, based on the mythical kingdom of Seckhaul High Teshnan *Spoken in Teshnos. Melibic *Spoken by the people of Melib *Also known as Low Teshnan Trowjangi *Spoken by the Amazons of Trowjang Theyalan Languages *Also known as Therelmic (after Therelma) or Mannish *Theyalan spearkers can be found throughout southern Peloria, Ralios, Maniria, Fronela, and even Umathela. *All Theyalan languages are written using the Three Sacred Scripts of Lhankor Mhy. Tusker *Also known as "Aramite" *Spoken by the Tusk Riders of Dragon Pass. *It has many Darktongue influences. Hillspeech Old Pavic *Spoken in the Imperial Age by Orlanthland and the EWF *Now spoken only by the Old Pavisites. *It has many loanwords and concepts borrowed from Auld Wyrmish Stormspeech *The original language of the Vingkotlings *Ancestral to other Theyalan languages. *Used to speak to Storm Gods and Wind Children *Used in many Orlanthi rituals. Talastari Language *Spoken in Talastari *Distinct from Hillspeech Tradetalk *A magical trade language invented by Issaries *Spread by the God Learners throughout the world. Comment *Due to the mythology of the Ygg's Isles, it's thought the Yggites and possibly some other Fronelan Orlanthi will have their own language. *The Umathelans will have their own languages. *The Orlanthi of Ralios will have their own languages. *The Entruli of Maniria will have their own languages. Independent Languages *Several human languages don't belong to any Language Families: Boatspeech *Language of the river people of Maniria to the River of Cradles *Taught by Diros? Teleos Language *Spoken only by the natives of Teleos *Said to be unrelated to any other language *The only difference in the tribal dialects are the derogatory names they have for each other. Sources *Genertela: Glorantha Book *Missing Lands *Glorious ReAscent of Yelm *Entekosiad *Revealed Mythologies *Imperial Lunar Handbook *Men of the Sea *Sartar: Kingdom of Heroes *Pavis: Gateway to Adventure Category:Human Languages